


【35同人/丕云】梦醒金兰

by plutokamiakiha



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, 真三国无双|真・三國無双
Genre: M/M, 不要在意那些奇怪的历史！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutokamiakiha/pseuds/plutokamiakiha
Summary: 只是在某个小镇上度过了平凡的一天。
Relationships: 丕云, 曹丕/赵云
Kudos: 1





	【35同人/丕云】梦醒金兰

**Author's Note:**

> 13年写的老文，试个水  
> 略有改动  
> 推荐搭配霹雳的《金兰七叶》，每次听都会MV的脑补一遍  
> 单纯觉得这音乐很符合意境

雨后湿滑的青石小路一直通向不知名的小镇。告别了热心肠的布衣樵夫，他有些怔怔地矗立在石桥之上。烟雨楼台，小桥流水人家。  
临近傍晚，街道两旁连成串的红灯笼倏地全亮了起来，鲜明地将这抹红色映入人的眼底。风吹动河道旁翠绿的细柳，也吹醒了他复杂的思绪。为了一封没有署名的信，自己竟能不惜千里迢迢。是为了寻求怎样的一个结果？  
他不知道。

歌舞升平的夜里，市集逐渐人声鼎沸。不是烟花之地，却染红他雪白的素衣。远处传来此起彼伏的吆喝声，敲锣打鼓，好不热闹。他把马交给伙计，独自走进酒楼。曼妙身段的女子正在翩翩起舞，若隐若现，引人遐想。大部分人客正围在她身边，争先恐后地想引起姑娘的注意。绕开嘈杂的喝彩走上通向二楼的台阶，他看见男人正坐在那里对他举杯致意。桌上排开一碗花生米。看样子，是想和他长谈至天明了。

“我只和军师说了出游一日。你有什么话快说吧。”

空气里弥漫着一股若有似无的金兰之香。

恍若定格住的笑意。

“你醉了。”

幔帐被缓缓放下，轻柔得宛如刚才那名舞者身上的薄纱。莺莺燕燕，如痴如醉。刻骨铭心，胜过身上任何一处伤痕。是把自己束缚住一辈子的刻印吧……朦胧间，他看见身着帝王蓝的男子一步步走上白汉玉的阶梯，一个转身，俾睨天下。一瞬间，画面竟和绰约舞姿的身形重叠在了一起。四周响起了讨伐的怒吼，脚下是撕去外衣的大地。金戈铁马，铁骨铮铮。他抬头望向纯净的天空，一如他清澈的眼眸。

白马，银枪，赵云。

他忽然醒了。  
空空如也。  
身边的男人早已不在。  
依旧是这不知名的小镇，这张床。和往常一样熙熙攘攘的清晨，唯独没有了金兰的香味。

“愿为双黄鹄，比翼戏清池。”

他穿戴整齐，离开客栈。无人问津的树林深处，文帝的墓碑静静地树立着。  
这是他们第一次相遇的地方。他说，我叫曹丕。他想杀他，天经地义。

我们谁也不亏欠谁。

曹子桓。

你明白吗。

他默默撒下一片黄土，又细细倒上一杯酒，转身离去。

曹丕，从此我们尘归尘，土归土，永不相见。


End file.
